Love Will Sprout
by Blue Rose of East
Summary: Heine has "little sisters" named Lannie and Lannie and a "cousin" named Marie. They helped him when he was in the church. What will happen if they just show up at the palace? What will happen if they'll meet the younger princes? What will happen if love will sprout? Heine has to handle everything.


Chapter 1: Meet my students

Normally, I spend my rest day relaxing inside my room drinking tea especially when it's a great day like this but today I decided to visit the church that I formerly volunteered to teach the children. Maybe I did this to escape the loudness of the princes. I check the situation of the tortes I bring assisted by Maximilian. I can't carry them all, I brought a lot. When they're not damaged, we continue to walk towards the church. It's Saturday, the children are all present for a class activity prepared by someone.

When the children are all inside, Sister Julia greeted us and led us to the kitchen to divide the tortes in equal parts for everyone to have. When I step inside, I can hear the warm laughing of the children having fun. I figured who's teaching them based on how much fun they had. I wanted to watch the children but I first need to help with the slicing.

"How are the children while I was gone, Sister Julia?" I asked. She smile at me and speak.

"At first they all refuse to continue learning without you but those three really did their best to put things back it used to be." I smile faintly at her words. Those three really grow up. "You might want to check on them. You don't need to help us here. This guy you brought can help instead." I nod at her and Maximilian help with no hesitation.

I step out of the kitchen and walk straight to the activity area. I spotted all the children sat on the floor listening attentively to the story image those three made. The three are very busy on the story, they might not notice me here at the back. I sat on the floor between the children ages 9-10. They both glance at me and was about to exclaim in excitement but I shush them softly and just smile at me.

As I enjoy watching and listening to the story. One of them who was assigned to hold the pictures gave it to the other. She stand-up and wear a hat that has a face of a wolf.

"Watch out kids, I'm the big bad wolf and I eat kids who are being bad." All the kids laugh at her. "Oh, laughing to other people is rude. Who laugh gets to be eaten." She search to the children and started to tackle kids with a tickle while the other kids started running away from her. She suddenly disappear at my sight then unexpectedly I got lifted from the floor.

"At last, I found the rudest kid!" She exclaimed and I glance at her. She made a big smile. Everyone got silent and stared at me, unsure if I was real then they all tackle me with a hug making her fall on the ground.

"WELCOME BACK HEINE SENSEI!" Everyone exclaimed with happiness.

"How are you kids in Leine, Lannie and Marie nee-sans lessons?" I asked and they all smile happily and start saying complimentary comments.

"You guys realize that you're all squishing me? Get off." Leine command and we all stand up. She's the girl that tackled the kids with tickle. She has that forest green eyes and arm length red orange wavy hair. Fifteen years old. She's the loudest and childish but you can always depend on her.

"Everyone, go outside because Heine sensei brought some tortes." Lannie announced and the kids run outside including Leine. She is Leine's older sister by 2 years. She has the amethyst eyes. They both have the same hair color but her hair is complete curly. Even though she's older she's shorter than her sister. She doesn't really talk, she only does if she's been requested or just want to tell you something important.

"Shall we go outside too? Sensei." Marie said to me. I nod at her and we walk together. She has the crystal blue eyes and green tea straight hair. 16 years old. She's not related to those two but they are very close friends. We just met her last year. Unlike Lannie she talks regularly but her face doesn't show any expression but thanks to those two she can express emotions through the tone of her voice.

Lannie and Leine put a huge clean sheet on the ground as if we're in a picnic. We all sat on it and everyone got an equal share of torte. While we're eating, the kids keep on interviewing me about the palace and all.

"You're the royal tutor now, Sensei. What does the princes look like?" One of the kids ask and it seems like everyone waited for my response.

"They're beautiful like they have stepped out from a master piece painting but as you get to know them you'll slowly forget your first impression about them." I answered honestly. They all given me a confused look. "Just like an old saying: don't judge the book by it's cover."

"Tell us something about them." Leine asked still busy in seizing the torte in her mouth.

"Well, I call Leonhard Ouji "The Everest Proud Prince". He's so proud of himself and takes small praises so highly. I call Licht Ouji "The Playboy Prince". He loves playing around and if you'll meet him I want you to stay away from him because he's dangerous. I call Bruno Ouji "The Brianaic Prince". He's very polite, intelligent and strict but he keeps calling me Shishou. And lastly there's Kai Ouji, I used to call him "The Glaring Prince" but it turns out it was a misunderstanding. He's always mistaken for hlaring because of his natural eye shape but he's pure and kind."

"Your job must be pretty tough, Onii-chan." Leine commented. Maximilian come near me and said something.

"Sensei, it's time to go back in the palace. The princes doesn't know you've got out, they might start a ruckus looking for you." He said politely. I nodded at him since the highnesses came to accept me, it seems like they can't survive without knowing where I am.

"Understood, gomenasai kids. My time is limited outside the palace." I stood up and bow as farewell. Everyone whine and they all tagged my coat preventing me to leave but I somehow manage to escape. Usually Leine would be the one who's going to disagree on this matter but she just sat quietly eating torte.

"I shall go now. Goodbye too, Sister Julia." I bow in farewell to her as well.

"Kids, you've forgot what you need to say to sensei." Sister Julia said to the kids.

"THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING, HEINE SENSEI!" The children yelled with happiness in their faces. I smile at them and turn around then someone tugged on my coat. I glance at who is it, it's Marie.

"Sensei, come back again very often." She said and I nodded at her. "There's also a thing I wanted to tell you. I want to work somewhere in the capital city. Do you think I can do it?"

"You'll never know unless you try and if that's what you really wanted then you shouldn't back off." I said to her she nodded then I can finally walk away.

[Time skip: at the palace]

"SISHOU! DOKO DA? SISHOU! SISHOU!" Bruno Ouji yelled throughout the halls. It was a good decision to come back early because I can't imagine any positive possibilities to happen around here if I didn't especially towards Bruno Ouji. I revealed myself to his highness from the room and he suddenly hugged me. "Sishou, I thought I'll never ever see you again."

"What's the matter, Bruno Ouji? Why are you looking for me?" I asked and he let go of me and fix himself.

"I have another thesis I made, I don't feel like it's good enough so I tried searching you but I cannot find you anywhere since this morning." He stated then remove his eyeglasses and cover his face. "I'm so glad I found you, Sishou."

"Dearest Brother Bruno, I can't find Heine everywhere." Leonhard Ouji burst out coming in and then stare at me. "Heine, where did you disappeared? You've put dearest brother Bruno into pain." He yelled at me and started sniffing. "Chotomate! I can smell torte from you. Could it be?" He glare at me. "You eat torte without telling me."

"Such a great observation, Leonhard Ouji. You're correct, I did that." I said to him and he snickered and took it as a praise.

"You're surprise? You shouldn't be surprise and just expect it when it comes to torte." He said highly and then he suddenly look so down. "Sachertorte, I want to eat some."

"Leonhard, you can have my slice for tonight's dessert." Bruno Ouji said to him and his energy went back.

"Thank you so much, dearest brother Bruno." He said happily. Bruno Ouji baby him so much that Leonhard Ouji always adore him so much.

"Can I check your thesis, Bruno Ouji?" And he gave it to me nervously. I read it silently then give it back to him. "It's just okay but if you want people to understand you more you should explain the situation and plans with simple words. Think that there are people like your brother, Leonhard Ouji." Leonhard Ouji glare at me and pout. Bruno Ouji just read his thesis and nod his head. "Also there's a misspelling in your 7th paragraph in 11th line."

"I see what you're talking about, sishou. I got away with my own vocabulary I didn't even consider others."

"That's what's you're lacking, Bruno Ouji." I said and he kneel and hold my hands.

"Arigato, Sishou!" He exclaimed dramatically. How did he turn like this? He rose up and run towards his room to redo his thesis. Leonhard follow him.

"Oh, sensei..." Kai Ouji appear and approach me. I look at him and was about to ask if he needs me but he suddenly crouch and pet my hand mumbling "funi funi".

As expected from him. "Do you need anything, Kai Ouji?" I still asked and he nodded.

"I want... to... thank you..." he said. "For helping me... with the fake news..."

[Note: In chapter 28-29 in manga or episode 09 in anime.]

"Your very welcome, Kai Ouji. I did what a teacher should do." I said and he grin- I mean smile a little then continue on petting my hand.

"Sensei!" a familiar voice exclaimed through the halls. Kai Ouji and I turn our heads to see who it was and it was Licht Ouji.

"Oh, Licht Ouji. Do you need something?" I ask and he start twirling his hair and think up.

"I do need you to a lot of things." He said and cross his arms. "Hmm, What should I ask first?" He said as if his in trouble.

"You need help?... maybe I can..." Kai Ouji offer.

"No, please don't Kainie. Your too pure and kind to do my request." He said.

"So you mean, I'm not kind and pure so I can do it?" I ask and pout. "You hurt me, Licht Ouji."

"I didn't say anything close to that, Sensei." Licht said and went close to my ear to whisper. "You see, it involves the cafe." I nodded softly and he stand straight. "Kainie, Adele's looking for you. She said that you promised to play with her today."

"Oh yeah... I was about to go... to her... until... sensei... funi funi..." he said in sadness. "Excuse me, Sensei." He started to walk away.

"So what happened in the cafe?" I directly asked Licht Ouji when Kai Ouji was out of sight.

"Nothing really happened at the cafe but I have a problem and I need advice." Licht Ouji said and started smirking. "There's a regular girl costumer and I want to date her, should I go as Licht or Richard?"

I pull at my teacher's pointer and hit him. "I don't have time for your nonsense."

"Itai. Geez, I'll just go as Richard then." He mumbled.

"Is that all? Then, I must go." I said and about to walk away but he pull my arm.

"Wait, Sensei. I'll be serious this time." He said. I turn at him and cross my arms. "Master requested if he can go out with you." I raise an eyebrow at him. "He's not gay or pedophile. That's gonna be impossible for him. He said that you reminded him of his little brother so much. He just want to treat you."

I pout. "He wants to treat me like a kid. No thanks, I'm a full grown man."

I put his arms across his nape. "I knew it, you'll refuse. Master is so pathetic." He put his arms down. "Anyway, Obachan is looking for you."

"The Queen Mother herself?" I asked and Licht Ouji just nodded. I was about to walk away when I realize something. "When did you become a messenger? I'm sure they can just order the maids."

"You're thinking that I'm planning something on you?"

"Well, that's one way to put it. After all, you're still an ordinary kid."

"I've told you many times, Sensei. Being called ORDINARY isn't a compliment." He cross his arms and pout. "You're so cold to me. It's just a coincidence. Obachan heard from Leonie that I can make coffee, she pleased to have a taste and Adele was with her. I told her that I'm going to see you and they both asked me..."

[Time skip]

"Queen Mother, did you need me?" I ask politely and she smiled.

"Oh yes. I just need your help for something." She said.

"Of course, I'll do what I can." I said.

"Thank you very much, Heine Sensei." She stand straight. "You see, in three days. It's gonna be Bruno's birthday, I need your help with the preparations. Bruno respects you a lot so I thought that he'll be more happy if he'll found out that you help for suggestions and others."

"I'll be glad to help." I said accepting the request.

"By the way, starting tomorrow. The preparation will start, it's gonna be a busy one. It can take half of your day. I already asked Viktor about this, please shorten your lessons for these days."

[Note: It's not true that Licht's master has a little brother but I just made that up or Licht made that up. I mean, who knows?]


End file.
